Perfection Pressure
by realityescaper10
Summary: Olga is coming to town for another visit. Helga can't even bare the idea of having her seemingly perfect sister around the house once again to take up even more of the attention. But is Olga really as perfect as she leads people on to be?
1. An Unwanted Visit

**Chapter 1: An Unwanted Visit**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold because if I did it'd still be on._

* * *

****It was that time of year again. The time where Olga comes in for her semi-annual visit. This time she was coming home from Africa. She had been there helping build schools for under privileged children. Not to mention she also then taught in the schools she helped to build. Helga isn't surprised that this is what she'd be up to now. Olga couldn't just be a normal college student, could she? Having better grades wasn't enough for her, she'd also have to go on all these missions to prove she was a better person than Helga, too.

Helga was tired of living in the shadow of her sister. It'd been that way for as long as she could remember. Olga always got all the attention while Helga was left to fend for herself. Even when Olga isn't home she is still neglected. Regardless of whether or not Olga was actually home had nothing to do with it. Either way she still received all the love and attention from her parents. Helga couldn't help but wish misfortune on her seemingly perfect sister.

"I just wish that she would disappear or maybe even show the slightest sign that she's not as perfect as everyone thinks she is!" Helga bitterly proclaimed to her best friend as they walked home from school.

"Don't say that, Helga! You should never wish bad things upon anyone, especially your own sister!"

"Phoebe, you just don't get it. Me and Olga will never get along. I barely even consider us sisters because whenever she's around it's like I don't even exist in that family."

"Maybe this time will be different", Phoebe said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly out of my nose! Nothing ever changes, Pheebs. Well, I gotta run. I can't keep the family waiting. Today we're going to the airport to pick up _Olga_."

"Okay, Helga. Just try to play nice with your sister, okay? You never know, something different can happen this time around. Olga can surprise you. See you tomorrow in class."

As Phoebe scurried away Helga dragged her feet up the stairs leading up to her front door and was greeted by none other than her father.

"Hey! Where have you been, little lady?!" Big Bob shouted. "Don't you know we need to pick up your sister from the airport?"

"Well since I missed the bus and you refuse to pick me up I had to walk home", Helga scowled.

"Don't you go blaming this on me, Olga!"

"It's Helga, Dad."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get a move on. Miriam! We're leaving!"

There was no response.

"Olga, go get your mother and bring her out to the car", demanded Big Bob.

"Helga, Dad. For the second time, it's Helga, but sure I'll go get her."

"Don't you back sass me, little lady!" Helga's father scolded.

Helga ignored her father. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him anymore. Helga began to make her way to the kitchen where she was certain she'd find Miriam, and lo and behold, there she was. She was sitting at the counter completely passed out next to the blender and one of her famous "smoothies." A puddle of drool spilled from her mouth and her glasses were practically falling off her face. _Typical,_ Helga thought to herself. She placed her hand on her mother's boney shoulder and began to shake her.

"Miriam! Big Bob is waiting for us in the car. You need to get up now."

Helga's mom slowly turned her head toward her. Her eyes were drowsy and her hair was a mess.

"Helga, not now", Miriam slurred as she began to place her head back down on the table on the pool of saliva.

"But Mom, we need to go pick up Olga from the airport, remember?"

"Oh, Olga! That's right, I almost forgot!" Miriam exclaimed as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

_Of course. For me she wouldn't budge, but the second I mention Olga she practically pummels me over just to get to the car. Why can't they see me the way they see Olga? Better yet, why can't they see Olga as a regular person and not this perfect human being?, _Helga wondered as she sluggishly made her way to the car.

"Come on girl, speed it up!" Big Bob yelled out from the drivers seat as he obnoxiously honked at her.

Helga crawled into the backseat of the car and curled up into a ball next to the window seat. Her parents almost instantly began talking about how wonder Olga was and how excited they were to see their favorite daughter. It didn't take long for Helga to grow tired of listening to their chatter so she pulled her iPod out of her pocket. Boy, was she glad she remembered to bring that! It took her some time to untangle the headphone wires, but as soon as she did she placed her ear buds in and put on the loudest music she could find. She knew she was going to have to sit through days of her family gawking over Olga so she figured she'd eliminate as much of it as possible.

As Helga gazed out the car window she began to think. _Well, here goes another Olga visit. I can only imagine the crap that I've got in store for me this time._


	2. It's Only Day One

**Chapter 2: It's Only Day One**

_Hey ya'll. If you read my last chapter thanks so much! I hope you liked it and I hope you like more to come! _

* * *

Helga and her family waited at the airport for about 20 minutes until Olga's plane finally arrived. As soon as Olga came bursting through the terminal Helga felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. Olga had on a long, orange, strapless dress. her short, blonde hair shinned from the sunlight hitting it through the windows of the airport. She also had a glowing new tan. She looked more perfect than ever. When Olga finally spotted her parents her let out a girlish shriek and ran toward them. She threw her arms around Miriam and Bob at the same time giving them a big squeeze.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy, I'm so happy to be home! I have so much to tell you, but where's Helga?" Olga questioned her parents.

"Who?" Big Bob asked not even realizing that Helga had taken off.

"Oh, Daddy, you're so silly! My little baby sister, of course!"

"Oh, right, the girl. Hmph, I don't know where she ran off to", Bob replied not even seeming to care about Helga's whereabouts.

Olga scanned the room and found Helga sitting in the far corner of the terminal. Helga had her arms crossed, her head was down, and once again had headphones in her ears. Olga immediately sprinted over to Helga.

"Helga! Here's where you've been hiding! You silly girl! Hi, I've missed you so much, baby sister!" Olga cheered as she hugged Helga tight and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh yeah, it's great to see you too, Olga", Helga said sarcastically as she wiped the lipstick residue off her cheek.

"We're gonna have so much fun! We have so much catching up to do!" Olga said with a huge smile that lit up her face.

"Yeah, totally", Helga unenthusiastically replied.

The Patakis collected Olga's many bags and headed to the car. It was no surprise that her parents made Helga carry the bulk of the baggage while Olga carried nothing but her handbag. The whole car ride home Olga talked about her trip to Africa. She told touching stories about how _not only she helped the children, but the children also inspired her._ Helga felt nauseated just hearing this crap. Olga also described how grateful and kind everyone was. She even stated that the dress she had been wearing was made by the mother of one of her students.

Fortunately they made in home and Helga could finally escape the confines of her car and her family. Helga ran straight to her room while Olga went into the kitchen. Olga typically cooked for her family when she was home. It didn't take long before the sweet aroma crept it's was up to Helga's room. Although Helga hated to admit it, Olga was a brilliant cook. Plus, it wasn't like Miriam's cooking was any better, if she had decided to cook at all. Suddenly Helga heard a loud, yet sweet sounding shout from below.

"Helga, it's time for dinner!" Olga called out.

Helga seriously considered not going downstairs. It wasn't like anyone in her family, with the exception of Olga, would notice her absence anyway. But she figured when was the last time she actually had a home cooked meal and decided to join them. By the time she made it to the dinning room her parents were already seated and Olga was passing out the meal she prepared to everyone. Bob could barely control himself and carved into his food the moment Olga had set it down.

"Oh my God, that's some good stuff there, Olga! What is this anyway?" Bob inquired as he continued to stuff his face.

"It's called _sosaties_. It's just a little dish I learned to make back in Africa. They're balls of lamb meat put onto a stick", Olga proudly stated.

Olga then began to go into the specifics of the meal's preparation while also later describing all the other exotic foods Olga learned to make in Africa. Bob and Miriam continued to ogle over Olga while Helga just sat silently eating her meal. Helga occasionally would look up and her parents and see the pride in their eyes as they listened to their daughter's stories. Helga wished for once her parents would look at her like that.

As soon as Olga finished her dinner she politely excused herself from the table leaving Helga and her parents alone. The three sat in an awkward silence for some time until Big Bob finally broke it.

"Why can't you be at least half as perfect as your sister? You're such a disappointment", Bob sternly said to Helga.

Helga was clearly crushed by this cold statement her father made, but she didn't want to let her guard down. Instead she remained quiet until Olga returned to the table and took the focus off of her. Helga fought back her tears and continued to try to get through the first in a long line of Pataki family meals to come.


	3. Disinterest

**Chapter 3: Disinterest**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and the poem recited by Helga in this chapter were not created by me. I borrowed it from an actual episode of Hey Arnold. _

* * *

Another thing Helga hated about Olga's visits other than the neglect was the fact that she had virtually no privacy anymore. Olga had some serious boundary issues and would just pop into Helga's room unannounced and most certainly uninvited.

The next morning Helga was in her room getting herself ready for school. She pulled down her pink dress and tied on her pink bow she'd been wearing all her life and was ready to head out to the bus stop. But of course before she left, like every other morning, Helga was inspired to write a poem about her beloved, Arnold.

"Oh Arnold,

Bastion of sanity in this crazy mixed up world in which we live

How tender I feel when you brush passed me

How I forget my cares

How the essence of you lingers, sweetening the air

And I feel peace. True peace at-"

Suddenly Olga barges into Helga's room looking chipper as ever before Helga could finish reciting her poem. Helga panicked and launched her little pink poetry journal across her bedroom.

"Good morning, Hel-...what was that thing that just flew across the room?" Olga asked, completely thrown off guard.

"Oh, that was nothing. Don't worry about it", Helga scrambled as she tried to think of a better excuse.

"Oh well, it's not important. I just came in to offer you a ride to school. What do you say, baby sister?" It's not often we get to spend one-on-one time together."

"I've been getting to school just fine on my own, Olga. I don't need you to take me", Helga snapped at she began to gather all the items she'd need for school.

Olga's eyes began to swell with tears and suddenly Helga remembered just how sensitive her older sister was.

"You don't need me?" Olga sobbed as tears started pouring out of her eyes in buckets.

In attempts to shut her sister's obnoxious blubbering up, Helga agreed to let Olga drive her to school.

"Yay!" Olga exclaimed as she wiped away the last of her tears from her eyes. "I'll be waiting in the car, Helga. Come meet me when you're all ready. This is going to be so fun."

_Yeah...fun_, Helga thought as she searched through her backpack one last time to she if there had been anything she'd forgotten. She realized that she had neglected to pack her poetry book. Helga scampered through her room hastily looking for the book she had so carelessly flung across the room no less than two minutes ago. "And to think if Olga hadn't stormed in her like she owned the joint I would have never lost my book", Helga mumbled to herself. She finally found her journal, carefully placed it in her book bag and started to make her way to the front yard to meet her sister. On her way to Olga's car she understood that as long as Olga was around she wasn't free to write poems about her football headed hero where ever she pleased. Olga was lurking around every corner and Helga couldn't risk getting caught. As much as it pained her, she knew the only safe place to write was in her bathroom. The only room in her house with a lock.

Helga unwillingly tossed herself into Olga's car and they were quickly off to PS 118. The whole ride Olga grilled Helga about every aspect of her school life. She asked about all her little friends and even went so far as to interrogate her about any boys she may like which put Helga immediately on the defensive. Olga seemed to actually be trying to have a pleasant car ride with her little sister, but Helga wanted no part out it. She wanted nothing more than for this uncomfortable trip to be over.

At last they arrived and Helga swiftly exited the car without saying a word to Olga.

"Helga!" Olga called. "You forgot to say good-bye to me, silly"

_Yeah, "forget"_. Helga sighed, "Good-bye, Olga."

"That's better. Have a fun day at school, baby sis!" Olga squealed with delight as her pulled away waving vigorously in Helga's direction.

Helga angrily stomped to her locker and began to unload her books when she smacked into Arnold.

"Hey, watch where you're going, football head! I'm walking here!" Helga shouted at her crush.

"I'm sorry, Helga. I didn't see you. Are you okay? You seem a bit more tense than you usually do", Arnold asked as brushed himself off.

"Of course I am. Never better, actually. Not that it's any of your business, Arnoldo", Helga snarled.

"I'm just asking, Helga", Arnold said with concern as he started to turn his body and walk away.

"Fine!" Helga groaned calling Arnold back over. "If you must know, my lousy sister is back in town."

"Oh, Olga? Didn't she student teach for us that one time? She was really nice."

"Yup, that's her all right", Helga said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that whenever she's around all my parents do is talk about how wonderful she is. It drives me crazy!"

"Well, have you tried talking to your family about it?" Arnold questioned.

"What's the use? They wouldn't listen."

"It's just a suggestion, Helga. But you know, it's not your sister's fault your parents treat you that way. I think you might need to take it easier on her."

"Oh, right, like I'm going to take it easy on a girl whose life has been a bucket full of easy. Man, you're such a throw pillow!"

"I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry", Arnold said, defeated. "I think we should really get going, though. Class is about to start soon."

"I'm right behind ya, football head."

The rest of the day played out as normal until the final bell rang. Helga walked out to the front of the school building and noticed Olga leaning up against her car waiting for her. _Ugh, criminey! Wasn't the drive to school enough? Does she really need to pick me up, too?_

"Hi, baby sister! I thought I'd come down and surprise you."

"Yeah, I sure am surprised. This is great" Helga responded in a monotone voice.

"Oh, little miss grumpy, cheer up! I have a fun day planned for us!"

"What?" Helga asked with disgust.

"Yeah! Hop in and I'll tell you", Olga cheerfully encouraged.

Helga entered the car with resistance, dreading spending the rest of her day with Olga.


	4. Maybe Things Could Change

**Chapter 4: Maybe Things Could Change**

_Hey people! If you're still with me and reading along then thank you so much. I also wanted to quickly apologize for my really bad typo problem that I clearly have. I often type things up in a rush and don't catch onto my mistakes until it's too late. I'm sorry. I'm not stupid, so please don't judge me. Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is finally where stuff starts to go down! _

* * *

"So Helga, I was thinking that it;d be fun to bake together today. We can cook one of my delicious dessert recipes that learned in Africa. We can go grocery shopping totgether and eveything", Olga said with excitement.

"Sounds like bundles of fun, Olga, but I have homework to do. Doi!" Helga sarcastically noted.

"That's not a problem. I'll work on it with you later. We'll be like little study buddies!" Olga suggested.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, thanks." This was the first sincere remark Helga had made to Olga since she had gotten home.

"It's my pleasure, Helga. I want to spend as much time possible with you", Olga wholeheartedly said to Helga as she turned toward Helga and flashed a big, pearly white smile at her.

Helga began to think about what Arnold had said. Maybe she did need to give Olga a break. Olga had been nothing, but nice to her since she'd flown in and all Helga did was scowl and her due to her short temper and jealousy. Maybe it was about time that she actually tried to be friends with her sister instead of just being two strangers who just happened to live under the same roof.

Helga and Olga actually wound up having an enjoyable time grocery shopping. Olga was a lot more fun than Helga had ever expected. First they collected all the ingrediants they would need. They searched up and down the isles to find butter, sugar, coconut flakes, nuts, eggs, and everything else Olga remembered was a part of the recipe. When they'd finally gathered everything they needed Olga looked at Helga and gave her an almost fiendish looking smirk.

"...What?" Helga nervously questioned her older sister's odd expression.

Helga glanced down the isle then back at Helga. "Wanna race me?" Olga slyly asked.

"What are you talking about, Olga?"

"Let's see who has the fastest shopping cart. I'm proposing that we race down the isle in 3, 2, 1, Go!" Olga hollered as she promptly rolled her cart down the isle. As soon as Helga wrapped her head around what was going on she soon followed.

"Ha-ha! I win, baby sister! I am the champion!" Olga gloated as she started to jokingly flex her muscles.

"Well of course you did, you big cheater. You had a head start. There's no way I could seriously lose something like this to a perfect little goody-two-shoes like you", Helga said with attitude.

"Are you challenging me? Then bring it on lil sis!"

Olga and Helga rematched again and again until they were nearly kicked out of the super markert. Olga's beauty and charm enabled her to manipulate the young employee to let them simply purchase their goods before they went on their way. Before they went up to the register Olga evenallowed Helga to pick up whatever snack food she wanted to get and bought it for her along with the rest of their ingrediants.

Back at home the two sisters went straight to baking. They worked as a team to mix up all the ingrediants and while the food was in the oven Olga turned up the radio and started dancing all around the kicthen. Helga was resistant at first, but Olga quickly got her into in and soon enough the pair of them were cavorting about the kitchen. At one point Helga glimpsed up at her sister and grinned. She couldn't believe her and her sister were acutally getting along for once. Maybe Arnold and Phoebe were right. Maybe she did take too much of her anger out on her sister. Maybe things could change.

Dessert was ready just in time for Big Bob's return home from the Beeper Emporium. The two blondes were in the dinning room setting the table when they heard a jingling of keys soon followed by the creeking sound of a door opening.

"Smells great in here, Olga. Is dinner ready?" Bib Bob anxiously asked. You could clearly tell by the way he sounded her was excited to gobble down another scrumptious meal by Olga. Helga, too, was excited because she had helped to make this dinner. Maybe for once Helga would get some recognition for something she did well.

"So what have you got for us to try today, Olga? You know with all these great dinners you keep making for us I may have to go out and buy a bigger belt", Big Bob joked as he bulged out his stomach and firmly gripped his lucky white belt.

"Remeber what you always say, though, Daddy. You can never have too many big white belts", Olga chuckled. "But anyway, today we have a little something called _awaze sigga tibs_ for dinner and _van der hum_ tarts for dessert."

"Wow, Olga. You have really outdone yourself this time. These are delicous", Big Bob said with pride in his favorite daughter.

"Well what else am I supposed to do all day while everyone else is out?"

"You know, Dad, I helped too", Helga timidly annouced.

"Ha, right, sure you did Helga", her father mocked.

"It's true. Olga and I went shopping together and everything. I helped all the measurement, and the mixing, and-", Helga agured before being cut off by Big Bob.

"That doesn't mean anything, Helga. Olga told you everything you needed to do and you just did it. A monkey could do that. I betcha if Olga had cooked this on her own it'd taste just the same. Maybe even better."

A spiral of emotions began to fill Helga's mind as she noticed herself clencing her fists. She felt angry at her father for not awknowleging her effort and hard work. She felt sad knowing that no matter what she did she'd never live up to Olga. Most of all she felt embarressed. Embarressed to let her believe this dinner would actually make her parents love her the way they loved Olga. She was ashamed that she'd ever thought that spending time with Olga was a good idea. A familiar feeling of hate and resentmant swarmed Helga's body. Her sad, brown eyes peered in Olga's direction. That hopeful feeling she had no less than five munties ago was replaced with despair and hostility. She then knew that they could never be friends as long as her harbored this feelings of bitterness and as long as Olga was so perfect.

"I think I'll go eat in my room", Helga said stoned faced as she rose from her chair.

"Yeah sure, whatever", Bob mumbled while he continued to chew a large chunk of food.

Helga placed her dinner on her desk and left in untouched. She lyed down on her bed and insticntivly reached under her pillow and removed her poetry journal as she typically did after a bad day. She took out her trusty purple pen and began to write when a sudden sense of panic swept over her. _What happened down there was pretty harsh. I wonder if Olga had excused herself to come up and check on me. I can't let her catch me with my poetry book. Then she'd find out all my deepest, darkest secrets. I can't write in here._

Helga went to the only place she knew was safe and secure. Her bathroom. She released all her feelings with a short poem and felt exceptionally better. Poetry had always done that for Helga. It was always there for her when no one else was. She wasn't to ruin her improved mood by going back downstairs that night so she decided to pack it in early and go to sleep. Helga placed her poetry journal down and brushed her teeth before heading off to bed.

As she lyed down in her bed and began to drift off to sleep she jolted herself awake at a sudden realization. She had left her poetry book in the bathroom where anyone could just pick in up and discover her innermost personal thoughts. She sprung out of bed and sprinted down the hallway to the restroom. Without knocking she swung the door opened to find something highly unexpected. She saw Olga in there with her head buried in the toilet seat. They both froze and stared at each other for a few seconds until Olga angrily screamed, "Get out, now!" Helga quickly grabbed her pink book and bolted out of there closing the door behind her. She was actually a bit frightened by Olga. That was the only time Helga had ever seen Olga angry. On the walk back to her room, which seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual, Helga wondered what that was all about. Multiple theories fluttered around her head until she finally made it back to her bedroom where she had reached a verdict. Helga closed the door behind her, leaned up against it and smirked. _Maybe Olga wasn't such a good cook after all._

* * *

_**Oh Helga, so young and naiive. If you liked it please continue to tune into my story. I've been posting rather rapidly so it wont take long.**_


	5. Confession

**Chapter 5: Confession**

_Second to last chapter! I really should be doing school work, but eh, this is more fun. Once again, the poem Helga recites isn't an original work. I took it from an actual episode of Hey Arnold._

* * *

__The next morning Olga drove Helga to school once again, only this time they traveled in silence. You could tell this awkward silence was making Olga nervous by the way her left leg uncontrollably shook, but Helga was loving every minute of it. When they reached PS 118 Helga got out of the car and spotted Arnold walking by.

"Hey football head. How's it's hangin'", Helga said with a spring in her step and she dashed down the sidewalk to meet up with Arnold.

"Hi Helga. You seem a lot better today. Did you straighten things out with your family?" Arnold asked, surprised at the way Helga had greeted him.

"Nah, but I found out Olga's not so perfect after all", Helga proudly proclaimed.

"Really? What happened?"

"Eh, it's nothing big, but I'm pretty sure Olga gave my family food poisoning yesterday with all that African crap she's been feeding us. Lucky for me I didn't eat it last night."

"But Helga, didn't I just see Olga drop you off? She didn't look sick to me."

"Maybe to you, hair boy, but you're not the one who found her yacking her guts out last night", Helga said as she threw he head back and let out a sinister laugh.

"Wouldn't she still be sick today then? I sort of don't think food poisoning goes away that fast. Was the rest of you family sick, too?"

"Come to think of it, Arnoldo, I didn't exactly check", Helga said as she looked down at the ground beginning to doubt herself.

"You know, Helga, I don't think she's physically sick at all. I think something else is going on", Arnold proposed with deep concern.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you assume that I care about what you think?", Helga snapped as she got crossed her arms and turned her body away from Arnold.

"I'm just saying that I think you need to figure out what's going on so you can help Olga. Maybe you should talk to her."

It was just like Arnold to want to do the right thing and help. It was something that Helga generally loved about Arnold, but at this moment was frustrated by it. "Why should I help her? It's not like she exactly goes out of her way to defend me, ya know."

"You should help because it's the right thing to do. She's your sister and it seems like she may be in trouble. You should never turn your back on family no matter how much you may not get along", Arnold wisely advised.

"Yeah, well what do you know?" Helga sneered before she stormed off in a huff. "Who does he think he is trying to ruin this for me? Stupid football head, always trying to 'do the right thing'. Boy, what a sap! How I despise him...and yet-", Helga mumbled to herself as she glanced back at Arnold and ran behind a dumpster.

"I love him!" she declared pulling a heart shaped locket out of her shirt and looking affectionately at the picture of the boy with the corn flower hair. She grazed the picture ever-so tenderly and began to recite a poem.

"The way he is always thinking of others before himself

The way he feels and cares so deeply

The way those adorably, unruly, unctuous hairs stick out all willy nilly from that wise, wonderfully weird football head of his", Helga passionately recited out loud before she recognized a familiar breathing sound behind her. She instinctively threw her right fist up in the air without even so much as turning around and hit her classmate, Brainy square in the nose before running off to class.

Helga thought about what Arnold said all day and when she got home from school she decided that she needed to follow Arnold's advice. She decided to do the right thing for once. She marched up to Olga's room and slowly cracked the door open to take a peep inside. The distinct creaking sound the door made was obvious, but Olga didn't seem to notice as she continue to sit on her bed and read. Helga backed away from the door, took and deep breath and opened it. Her palms were sweaty and stomach was doing cartwheels. Helga's heart raced. She'd never had a real conversation with Olga about anything serious and was uncertain how this was all going to pan out.

"Hey, Olga. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Helga shyly asked.

"Of course, Helga. Come in. Oh, and look, I know things have been a bit awkward between us since that whole little mishap yesterday with dinner and you walking in on me in the bathroom, but I just wanted to say-"

"Yes!" Helga blurted out interrupting Olga's statement. Frankly she didn't care about what Olga's lame excuse was going to be and didn't want to hear it. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and she wanted to do it now. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just must have caught something, that's all. No worries, Helga", Olga attempted to convince her sister.

"Olga, no. That's not it. If you were that sick last night then she probably would still be feeling a bit sick today, but you look fine. What's going on, Olga?"

Helga noticed Olga's eyes beginning to tear up. Olga had to have cried in front of Helga about a million times in the past, but this was the first time it actually made Helga worry.

"Helga, I can't talk to you about this. You're too you and you wouldn't understand."

"Well, try me", Helga said as she sat down on Olga's bed and patted the spot next to her indicating to her sister to come over and sit with her.

"Why are you doing this?" Olga questioned.

"Because we're sisters, and no matter how much I hate you sometimes you're still my sister and I still want to help if I can." With that said Olga sat down next to Helga. Olga was having a hard time getting the words out until Helga grabbed hold of Olga's small, delicate hands. "It's okay, Olga. You cant tell me" Helga ensured her sister with sincerity.

A single tear slid down Olga's face as she began to confess her secret. "For a long time I've been making myself throw up after I eat", Olga finally admitted. Helga sat there stunned. Helga was only nine years old and had yet to be introduced to anything like this. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Olga, but it confined it to one in fear she might overwhelm her. There was one question she needed an answer for.

"Why, Olga? Why do you do that to yourself?"

"You wont understand!" Olga sobbed as she grabbed a tissue from the side of her bed and began to wipe the built up tears off of her soaking wet face.

"You're right. Maybe I won't understand, but there's a chance that I will. I wish you would trust me." For years Helga had been hoping to see her sister in this negative light. She would even go as far as wishing misfortune and hardship upon her almost every time she visited. She wanted to see her as imperfect just once in her life. Now that the moment was there Helga did not feel any joy. Quite the opposite. She felt sorry for her sister and helpless that she didn't know how to make this better. Helga's guilt and sorrow built up to the point where her eyes started to become puffy as well. Olga noticed this and finally decided to take down the wall she had been hiding behind for most of her life.

"O-okay, Helga. I'll try to explain" Olga said trying to calm herself down so she could speak more clearly. "Ever since I was a little girl Mom and Dad put me on this pedestal. It might sound and look wonderful and glamorous, but it's a lot of pressure. You live in constant fear that one day if you make even one little mistake you'll be seen from there on out as a failure and a disappointment. There's a lot of things I do that don't guarantee perfection. I can study and work really hard in school, but that still doesn't ensure me an A. I can cook something and have it not be satisfactory to some people's taste buds. I can play the piano and have my finger slip and miss one note. Controlling my weight and my outer beauty was all that ever seemed to be set in stone. As long as I got rid of my food after every meal I wouldn't gain weight and I'd still be perfect on the outside even if I wasn't on the inside. Any one of those other things could slip out of my finger tips very easily. This was my only security blanket."

Olga became hysterical and could not tell anymore of her story. Even though Helga had a lot to say she decided to put it off for now. Olga had shared plenty for the day and Helga was satisfied enough. Helga just let Olga cry on her shoulder until they both eventually fell asleep on Olga's bed.

* * *

_**Who didn't see that one coming? Well tune in soon for the release of the final chapter! 3**_


	6. Help

**Chapter 6: Help**

_This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all liked it. More stories are in the works!_

* * *

__The sun began to shine through Olga's window waking up the two girls. They were still both a bit shaken about what they had talked about the night before. Olga was the first to sit up. She stretched out her body, got out of bed, and began to head toward to door.

"Wait, Olga", Helga said sitting up in bed and rubbing her tired eyes. "I think we need to tell Bob and Miriam about what you told me."

Olga immediately jumped on the defensive. "Helga, did you not hear a word of what I said last night? They can never know."

"Why not, Olga? They have to know. If we tell them they can get someone who can help you. Someone like Dr. Bliss. She helps me a lot and I really think it's the best option for you."

"But Helga then they will see me as a let down. They'll think of me as a crazy person who is a disgrace to the whole family. I'll never be treated the same", Olga said as she turned her head away from Helga with shame.

"Listen to me, Olga. You need to stop caring what Big Bob and Miriam think about you. I know it can be really hard sometimes, believe me. They can be heartless and cruel sometimes, but you can do it. One day I hope we'll just be able to roll their comments off our backs, but for now what we can do is find you some kind of outlet", Helga said as her attempted comfort her sister. "I hate to admit this to people, but I like to write poetry. Whenever something bad happens at home or at school it's writing that always calms me down. Do you have anything like that, Olga?"

"Well, as you know I play piano. I sometimes think it's fun to compose my own music", Olga blushed.

"There you go! Use that! Whenever you are upset about something those jerks say to you go write a song. Does that sound okay?" Helga asked hoping that it did. Helga wanted nothing more than to tell her parents. Not so they can finally see her as imperfect, but so that she could sincerely help her sister get better.

"Yes, I can definitely do that, Helga", Olga said with a slight hint of confidence in her voice.

"Good. Are you ready to go tell them now?"

Olga sighed, "Not even remotely, baby sister, but it's something I need to do. I've kept it a secret for long enough."

"Good because I didn't want to see my big sister hurting anymore", Helga genuinely stated as she grabbed Olga's clammy hand and held it tight. The two marched into the kitchen to break the news to their parents. It took a lot of explaining and things didn't exactly go very smoothly, but Olga finally got the help she needed; she had an appointment with Dr. Bliss. Olga also, much to her parents disapproval, decided to take some time off from school to focus on her recovery from bulimia. It was a long and hard road ahead, but Olga was determined, and with Helga by her side she had the strength and the support to make it through.

...

Several months later, although still battling her disorder, Olga had made large strides in her road to the help of music and the support Helga and Dr. Bliss had offered her, Olga was able to hold her food down. The two sisters through this hardship had grown quite close. You could even say they were more than sister, but best friends

One night Olga and Helga went out to dinner at Chez Paris to celebrate Olga's fifth consecutive month without purging. Helga was incredibly proud not only of Olga's accomplishments in getting healthy, but she was also proud of her for staying strong despite the frequent and cold words of her parents.

Helga looked up from her plate at one point and just starred at Olga. Although she had put on a little weight since recovery she was by no means fat. In fact in full face and curvy figure suited her quite well. Even though she may not have been perfect to her parents anymore, she was still perfect in Helga's eyes, but at least now that perfection was real.

"Hey, Helga, do you know what I just realized?" Olga asked.

"No. What?"

"You told me a while back that you wrote poetry, yet we never talked about it. I play you my music all the time and you've never shown me one of your poems. What are they even about?" Olga asked, demanding to know.

"Oh, you know...stuff. Not like it's any of your business", Helga snapped.

Just then, almost as if on cue, Arnold and his grandparents walked into the front entrance of Chez Paris. Helga was immediately drawn to him. Arnold noticed her too and came over to her table. As he came closer Helga began to notice how cute he looked in his fancy suit.

"Hey Helga. Nice to see you again, Olga. What brings you to Chez Paris tonight?" Arnold wondered.

"Nothing much, just celebrating." Helga answered looking over at her older sister and smiling proudly.

"What a coincidence, so I am. Today is my grandma's birthday", Arnold happily informed.

"Oh, that's cool. Tell her we said happy birthday", Helga requested.

"Will do. Well, I'd better get back. See you later Helga, and it was nice seeing you too, Olga", Arnold said as he scampered away. Helga continued to gawk in Arnold's direction as he reunited with his grandparents and sat down for dinner.

"Helga, your poems wouldn't happen to be about Arnold would they?" Olga asked with a devilish grin recognizing Helga's obvious fascination with him.

Helga quickly snapped out of her trance. "No, what are you crazy? Of course not, like I'd ever write poems about a stupid football head like him!"

"Whatever you say, Helga", Olga continued to tease. The two then shared a good laugh as they enjoyed the rest of their dinner and their new found bond that they knew would last a lifetime.

* * *

_**THE END! I hope you liked my story :D**_


End file.
